villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyperion (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Hyperion 'is a major villain in ''Avengers Assemble, He first appears where he helps the Avengers into stopping some meteorites that used to be from a doomed planet with one of them being classified by J.A.R.V.I.S. as an "Earth-Killer." Then Hyperion crashes the Avengers' battle with Wrecker and defeats him. The Avengers encounter Hyperion in his citadel above the city where the Avengers claim that he is endangered series. Hyperion orders his computer Quagmire his history where he tried to stop the full corruption of his planet and failed. Hyperion then hears of trouble on the bridge and heads there. The Avengers follow Hyperion where they find him trying to eliminate Wrecker (who Hyperion suspected of leaving town). The Avengers stop him from taking out Captain Marvel as he claims that the Avengers are like the problem on his planet. He took out Hulk and Thor and damaged Falcon's flight pack until only Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow are left. Hyperion states that the humans are flaw until he discovers that the Avengers provided a diversion so that Iron Man can get into Captain Marvel's citadel. Hyperion confronts Iron Man and prepares to engage him. When Iron Man asked why he chose Earth, Hyperion stated that he chose Earth so that he can offer them peace and order. With help from J.A.R.V.I.S., Iron Man showed him what happened to this planet and that Hyperion destroyed the planet when they wouldn't listen to him. Iron Man states to Hyperion that Humans aren't perfect. Hawkeye fires a distraction arrow so that Thor and Hulk can take down Hyperion. Hyperion is then shown in a special cell stating that the Earth will soon need him again. In the episode "Bring on the Bad Guys," the final scene showed that Red Skull and his Cabal have obtained the cell holding Hyperion as Red Skull frees him. As Hyperion wants vengeance on the Avengers, Red Skull invites Hyperion into the Cabal in exchange that Hyperion can trust him. In the episode "The Ambassador," Hyperion joins the Cabal into attacking Doctor Doom at the United Nations. The speaker in Doctor Doom's armor does perform a sound attack that gives Hyperion temporary hearing problems as he is attacked by the Avengers. After Doctor Doom was taken into Avengers Tower by Captain America, Hyperion and the rest of the Cabal retreats. Powers and abilities * '''Enhanced intelligence * Flight * Heat Vision -''' Captain Marvel is capable of firing blasts of intense heat from his eyes that are strong enough to knock out both Hulk and Thor, his heat vision can also extend to a much greater amount to that of an atomic bomb. * 'Healing Factor - '''He can heal from small injuries instantaneously & larger injuries in several seconds. This also keeps him young eternally. * '''Invulnerability - '''Captain Marvel is impervious to physical attacks even to those of powerful beings such as Hulk and Thor. Hyperion as well is incapable of feeling any kind of pain from either biological or natural means such as diseases * '''Superhuman senses ' * '''Superhuman strenght - '''Captain Marvel posses inmense strenght to that of a 100+ class being. * '''Nuclear and solar energy absorbtion Gallery Hyperion Avengers Assemble.jpg Hyperion_aa.png Hyperman.jpg|"Pathetic, to think I believed you worthy to be on my team." Avengers_Assemble_-_Hyperion.jpg Squadron_Supreme_Avengers_Assemble.jpg|Hyperion along with his Squadron Supreme Hyperion_heat vision.jpg The_cabal.jpg|Hyperion alongside the Cabal Quotes Trivia * The original Hyperion is an obvious imitation (as well as homage) of DC's Superman, only darker. * This version of Hyperion was based of his earth-616 counterpart from the Squadron Sinister * When Hyperion asked Quagmire to pull up file e-712 this was a reference to the original Squadron Supreme members' home universe in which they are good * Hyperion is voiced by Brian Bloom who also voiced Captain America in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Slaver Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Extremists Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Titular Category:Immortals Category:Vigilante Category:Pure Evil Category:Thor Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid